


Marked Up

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bruises, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hickeys, Light Touches, M/M, Smut, Suggestive, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you’re busy trying to save the universe from Alien space cats, breaks are always a rarity that you don’t often get the chance to enjoy. And even when they’d returned to Earth, things really hadn’t been all that different. Sure, Lance got to go and see his sister again, got to spend time with the family he’d missed so dearly over the years they’d spent in space. And it was amazing to be back home. It was amazing once the battle with Sendak was over, and they could all take at least a few minutes to stop and to catch their breath.





	Marked Up

When you’re busy trying to save the universe from Alien space cats, breaks are always a rarity that you don’t often get the chance to enjoy. And even when they’d returned to Earth, things really hadn’t been all that different. Sure, Lance got to go and see his sister again, got to spend time with the family he’d missed so dearly over the years they’d spent in space. And it was amazing to be back home. It was amazing once the battle with Sendak was over, and they could all take at least a few minutes to stop and to catch their breath.

And boy, was Lance taking every single available opportunity to relax with Shiro, especially after the entire fiasco of returning home and being more than surrounded by family. He knew Shiro… Well, Shiro didn’t have much to come home to. And Lance was determined to spend as much of his free time as he could around the older man, despite all of the horrors they’d gone through, and all of the arguments they’d gotten into on behalf of the clone that Haggar had sent their way.

This was the Shiro he knew- the one he’d looked up to like a hero for years. The one that he’d fallen for… and the one that had left those damn marks on his skin that his sister had teased him relentlessly for. The worst part was that Shiro seemed to have no damn idea that he had even left any marks on him the last time that they had done anything. He seemed so innocent, just sitting back with his arm wrapped around Lance, the brunette curled up against the other man’s side with a little sigh and resting his head against Shiro’s chest.

Large fingers lightly trailed along his side, before Shiro shifted, and those fingers carded through his hair, making Lance practically melt against the other man’s side. “Mmh….” he hummed faintly, closing his eyes.

He could feel Shiro himself fidget and adjust his position, the fingers in his hair stilling before the lightly trailed down the back of his neck. The marks- Shiro seemed to have finally noticed them, his fingers lightly stroking over the dark bruise as Shiro inhaled slowly, the sound almost shaky.

“Does this hurt?” He asked after a moment, pressing a small kiss to Lance’s hair as his thumb stroked over the Cuban’s skin. Lance shook his head, a shock running through him at the feeling of the slow, ghostly light touch tracing over his skin.

“No, doesn’t hurt,” Lance responded, shifting a bit himself. He could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach, trying to fight back the arousal building in his gut, “I like it, honestly- It’s like… proof that I’m yours,” he breathed.

Shiro’s chuckle in response echoed in his ear, making him shiver at the sound. The touch trailed away from his neck, back down along his side to his hips. Lance arched into the touch a little, swallowing thickly and making a small noise in the back of his throat.

“You’re so cute,” Shiro whispered, his voice lower and slightly husky as he whispered near Lance’s ear, “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” The sound of his voice made Lance tremble, and he breathed out shakily as the other man touched him. The hand on his hip shifted further inward, lightly tracing along Lance’s inner thigh until the Cuban slowly eased his legs apart, definitely inviting Shiro to touch him more.

And Shiro more than happily took advantage of it, palming lightly at the front of Lance’s jeans. He gasped softly at the feeling, shifting and moving to straddle Shiro’s lap, pressing up close to him and kissing at the larger man’s jaw and neck. 

“Shiro,” he breathed, trembling and rocking his hips into Shiro’s hand. He ground lightly against the other man, feeling him press his hips back up and getting hard under his hips. Lance couldn’t help but smile, always loving the bit of pride that came when he knew he was turning Shiro on.

As much as he knew Shiro liked to tease him and drive him crazy, Lance definitely wasn’t innocent when it came to being a tease.


End file.
